La persona que me gusta
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: El corazón de Aoi no podría decidir entre Playmaker y Fujiki Yusaku. Desearía que ambos fueran la misma persona, deseaba que así fuera para poder entregar su corazón. ¿Cuál será su sorpresa?


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¿Alguien más murió con el capitulo de hoy? Fue lo más hermoso que pude ver. Ver a mi linda niña Aoi como a mi niño Yusaku y que descubrieran la identidad de mi amado niño, fue realmente algo que nunca llegue a imaginar que pasaría. ¡Fue demasiado hermoso! Esos momentos son tan hermosos que no pude evitar gritar de la emoción, me enamoré más de ellos. Fue por eso, que este capítulo será un pequeño homenaje a ese momento. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Para Aoi Zaizen era un poco difícil poder decidir quien era aquel que le gustaba. Como Blue Maiden, como antigua duelista carismática, podía decir que le gustaba Playmaker. Lo que más le gustaba de aquel duelista de ojos verde eléctrico y cabello extravagante, era la seriedad con la que tomaba el asunto entre sus manos como aquellas estrategias que creaba de un momento a otro, que tenía más de un plan para superar a sus adversarios y la manera en que ayudaba a las personas aunque el decidiera mantener una distancia. Podía considerarlo como un héroe, como su héroe ya que de tantas veces que la había salvado, realmente se sentía protegida, se sentía a salvo a su lado.

Podía sentirse como ella misma cuando Playmaker estaba a su lado, siempre era atento con ella. Siempre sabía como hacerle entrar en razón y la manera tan amable para hacerlo. Siempre tomaba su mano para ayudarle y aunque a veces podía parecer algo frío, podía mostrar ese lado amable que muy pocas veces veía.

Por otro lado, no podia evitar sentir algo por su compañero Fujiki Yusaku. Aquel chico de hermosos ojos esmeraldas y que la trataba con amabilidad aún cuando tuviera cara de odiar a todo el mundo. Aquel chico despreocupado que se dormía en clases y que siempre calmaba a los profesores cuando lo regañaban, aunque era más que decir que superaba a sus profesores repitiendo lo que dijeron o cambiando las cosas que considera incorrecta en ellos. Era tranquilo y siempre que tuviera dudas sobre algún tema que no entendiera, el siempre le explicaba con calma, le enseñaba sus métodos y era capaz de sonreír como soltar pequeñas risitas con algo que la confundía.

Podía sentirse tranquila, aunque fuera un poco tímida pero con él, hasta el silencio era bastante comodo. Y aunque todos supieran que el chico que es bastante inteligente con las computadoras tenía una pequeña fobia al contacto humano, pareciera que no le incomodaba rozar sus manos por pura coincidencia. Yusaku era atento para escucharla y siempre le daba una solución a todos sus problemas.

Aoi Zaizen no podía decidirse con quien quisiera estar, le gustaba Playmaker pero también le gustaba Fujiki Yusaku. Y aunque sus mejillas se pintaban de un adorable rojo, no podía evitar abrazar su almohada y rodar por su cama ante tantas confusiones que existía. Era fiel creyente del amor, recordaba como su mamá se había enamorado de su padre y había aceptado a su hermano, creía en ese amor pero no podía hacer decidir a su corazón. Mucho menos quería hablar con su hermano sobre este tema o podría enloquecer, quería hablar con Emma o Miyu pero no sabria como iban a reaccionar. No podia evitar suspirar, que su pecho empezará a doler y las imágenes de Playmaker y Yusaku se unieran para brindarle una mano con una adorable sonrisa.

**-Esto es difícil ¿Cómo le habrá echo mamá para lidiar con el amor? **-Susurró en la noche. Se supone que debía estar dormida pero no podía dejar de pensar sobre ello.**\- Me gustaría que Playmaker y Fujiki-kun fueran la misma persona**

Suspiro. Sabía que era imposible que aquello fuera cierto. Prefirió cerrar los ojos, esperando que el sueño la invadiera.

Lo que no esperaba, es que conociera la verdadera identidad de Playmaker lo más pronto de lo que creía, lo que tampoco imaginaba era que también su hermano lo conociera por la forma en la que se refiere a él. Lo que menos imagino, fue que su sueño se hiciera realidad. Tuvo que pellizcar su brazo para saber si no era un sueño pero al sentir el dolor, se dio cuenta que era verdad. Fue en ese momento que pensó en aquellas palabras de Miyu: "El amor es ciego". Escuchar por las mismas palabras de Fujiki Yusaku que el era Playmaker.

Aunque de alguna manera podía entenderlo. Había muchas similitudes entre ambos, no sólo su color de ojos y su extravagante cabello. Su misma actitud, la manera despreocupada con la que tomaba algunas cosas y su manera de pensar. Era bastante obvio que no se había dado cuenta y realmente quisiera golpear su frente con la pared.

**-Gracias por salvarnos Playmaker** -Zaizen Akira mencionó.

**-Solo lo hacía por mi, no tienes porque hacer eso**

Aoi entendió que aquellas palabras lo hacía para no sentirse incómodo. Podía verlo un tanto nervioso porque ellos descubrieran su identidad. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír, mucho menos sabría como agradecerle a su hermano que este decidiera irse y le diera unos cuantos momentos con Yusaku. Tal vez fue un momento en silencio pero con suerte, pudo abrir su corazón a ese chico. Pudo agradecerle y este sólo lo tomo con calma. Cuando sus manos se unieron, ambos jóvenes sintieron un pequeño clic, algo que les decía que no debian separar sus manos pero tuvieron que hacerlo porque tenían cosas que hacer.

**-¿Nos veremos al rato, Playmaker? **

**-No lo creo Blue Maiden** -Yusaku sonrió.**\- Aún tengo mucho que pensar**

**-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros**

**-Y lo creo, confío en ustedes**

Verlo sonreír, provocó que su corazón golpeara su pecho. Que se sintiera feliz y que no pudiera evitar sentirse nerviosa al verlo también como Playmaker. Aquel chico, aquel duelista que robó su corazón y que sabe, esta en buenas manos. Gritar de la emoción, al ver a Playmaker entrar en aquel duelo final, saber que el, aunque se destruyera iba hacer todo lo posible por detenerlo. Y ella, estuviera ahí para él, para protegerlo y ser esa ayuda que varias veces quiso ser.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Aún tengo esperanzas de que está pareja sea cannon. Aunque tardaron más de 100 capitulos, valió cada maldito segundo verlo juntos, ver que descubrieron la identidad de Yusaku. ¡Eso fue hermoso! ¡Aún puedo mantener mis esperanzas de verlos juntos! Nadie me podrá quitar esta emoción.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 5 de Junio de 2019**


End file.
